Social Media Chaos
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: Twitter is so mainstream. With other social media/ Messaging apps the possibilities for fun are endless. Kristian has returned to spark some fun in her stale everyday life. How? With Kik and Facebook of course. Sequel of: Twitter Frenzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Social Media Chaos**

**_Twitter is so mainstream. With other social media/ Messaging apps the possibilities for fun are endless. Kristian has returned to spark some fun in her stale everyday life. How? With Kik and Facebook of course. Sequel of: Twitter Frenzy._**

* * *

**[Randy Orton Has Joined The Conversation- invited by Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i]  
[John Cena Has Joined The Conversation- invited by Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i]  
[Stephan Farrelly Has JoinedThe Conversation- invited by Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i]  
[Adam Copeland Has JoinedThe Conversation- invited by Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i]  
[Joe Anoa'i Has JoinedThe Conversation- invited by Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i]  
[Phil Brooks Has JoinedThe Conversation- invited by Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i]**

Kristian: Guess who's back bitches. :)

Punk: Oh God Why?!

Randy: Why am I in this conversation?

Kristian: Oh 'cause we all love you Randy baby ;)

Punk: Excuse you, that's my man.

John: I could've at least been warned about this? Now my life is going to be ruined...again

Adam: Do I really have to be in this conversation? What the hell are we even gonna talk about?

Kristian: All kinds of wonderful things...like cheese and cake and cheese and Canda Moist and Unicorns and paper and...I gotta pee :(

Stephan: It's days like this where I wish I didn't get a new phone.

John: Wait, Shea what happened to your old phone?

Stephan: We were at the Grand Canyon just to visit. Kristian had my phone...

Roman: Kristian threw his phone into the canyon just 'cause she wanted to see if she could hear it ring from all the way below. XD funny shit, you guys shoulda been there. The look on his face!

Stephan: Shut up, Roma. She did the exact same to yours.

Roman: Hush up, Son. And call me Roma one more time and I'll spear you!

Adam: Hey now. The spear is mine. No stealy.

Punk: Damn, Roman. You're a real gangster.

Kristian: Shut up hoes and let me speak!

Kristian: Now. I think we should throw a party for Blue 'cause he just went pee outside for the first time. So proud of my babies!

Punk: Are we forgetting that it is MY birthday that is coming up this month? Punktober has already begun and apsmaodkhwidbcbeusiwjdow

Randy: Sorry for his ranting he will not be seeing his phone fore the rest of the day.

Kristian: HEY! SHUT UP! Good now, Uuuh what was I gonna say?

John: Something about parties and Blue?

Krisrian: Right. Anyway so have you guys ever seen this movie called The Avengers? It's fucking awesome!

Roman: How did we go from a party for our dog, to the Avengers?

Stephan: You live with her! You're acting like you don't know her!

Roman: Alright I'm really gonna bop the shit outta you. I'm getting real tired of your shit Steph.

Stephan: My shit? I don't recall my shit doing anything to you.

Roman: Why do you always lie to me? The last time I checked you're Kristian hogging!

Stephan: Kristian hogging?! I don't Kristian hog it's her choice of who she wants to love more!

Roman: It's unfair! Do you know how many times she gave me a peck on the lips and you...you get a whole 30 minute make out session!

Stephan: Sounds to me like someone's jealous. ;)

Roman: Me? Jealous? Please! I'm too good looking to be jealous

Stephan: So if you're so good looking, Roma...why is it that I could easily Kristian hog?

Roman: FINALLY! YOU POTATO LOVING ASS CHEEK, YOU ADMITTED IT! That's it a spear is coming your way.

Stephan: Not before me size 13 boot grazes your face!

Roman: Try me you red-headed son of a bitch.

John: Stop the violence, Increase the peace!

Adam: Kris, are they always like this?

Kristian: Bacon :) I mean yes.

Randy: Punk's Phone is trying to have sex with me...

John: ...

Stephan: ...

Kristian: ...

Adam: Uuuh...

Roman: Get out!

Randy: :(

**[Randy Orton Left the Conversation]**

Roman: Now that that's handled, where was I?

**[Wade Barrett Has JoinedThe Conversation- invited by Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i]**

Wade: Sorry guys but I'm afraid I have some bad news...

Adam: Bad News?

Wade: Yes, bad news. Randy still has control over Punk's phone. He will be joining the conversation again.

**[Wade Barrett Left The Conversation]**

Punk: I'm baaaaaack! Wow, Barrett sure did bring some good news huh?

**[Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i has left the conversation]  
[Joe Anoa'i has left the conversation]  
[Adam Copeland has left the conversation]  
[Stephan Farrelly has left the conversation]  
[John Cena has left the conversation]  
[Wade Barrett has joined the conversation- invited by Phil Brooks]**

Wade: Randal, I have some bad news.

Punk: Oh great

Wade: Everyone has left the conversation, and we have neared the end of our segment.

**[Wade Barrett has left the conversation]**

Punk: Bad News Barrett!


	2. Roman and Sheamus Are Fighting

**Alright wtf I'm fucking pissed! My week has already been bad but now the Eliminator team is telling me to change this story because it's in chat format and it's "unfair to those that have spent quality time fleshing out substantial content." Don't they think that people who works on stories like this really do put thought and fucking effort into plotting this shit out? I don't take time outta my fucking day to write something that people obviously enjoy for nothing! I work too hard on this to even want to change the format! It wouldn't be the same if the format was changed! Plus- this is what really pissed me off- Twitter Frenzy was almost the exact same way as this one. UGH SOMETIMES THIS FUCKING SITE KILLS ME! Honestly guys you do not know how pissed I am! I spent too much time on this I put my heart and soul into making these and what do I get? A fucking PM telling me I have to change it...UGH!**

**Sorry for the rant but you guys have to understand me from an authors point of view.**

***sigh* The struggle of a young author.**

* * *

Stephan: Btw you're sleeping on the couch today.

Roman: sleeping...SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?! I've slept on the couch for the past 3 fucking days! You sleep on the damn couch.

Stephan: Kristian and I need our adult time, sleep on the couch.

Roman: You've had enough "adult time" and I'm an adult I should be in the room too!

Stephan: Ah, but Roma, you're far too young to understand

Roman: Far too young? What the?! Kristian is only a year older than me!

Roman: And if age is the problem then you're far too old, fucking pedo!

Stephan: But Roma, you're far too ugly to sleep in the bed.

Roman: STOP CALLING ME ROMA! And did you just call me ugly?! You did not call Leati Joe Anoa'i ugly!

Stephan: I believe I did, ugly.

Roman: You're fucking asking for it! You just want to get the beating of a life time.

Stephan: You keep saying you'll beat me but all you get is a boot to the face.

Roman: Alright, let's go, right now.

Stephan: May the best man win.

John: Are we really going to let them fight?

Kristian: Yes. In the mean time let's go to the arcade.

John: What kind of person are you? Letting your husbands fight like that.

Kristian: The kinda person that likes arcades. Leggo.

Adam: Seriously Kris, you should stop your men.

Kristian: I thought you guys would understand what's going on...shame.

Randy: And that is?

Kristian: *sigh* two men one woman. Both men are sexually frustrated...there's obviously about to be a fight 'till the death or they'll end up having sex.

John: ...

Adam: ...

Randy:Punk bring the popcorn and chairs we gotta match to watch.

Punk: Ran, you do realize this might end in gay sex?

Randy: ...Well looks like we're going to the arcade today who's in?

Kristian: FINALLY!

Adam: I have a feeling you only married those two because you knew they'd fight over you all the time.

Kristian: And because I love them...but I'm not the only thing they fight about. They fight over what to watch, who gets in the shower first, who gets to cook and who walks the dog.

Kristian: like seriously who fights over all that boring shit? I should be the only thing they fight over. Have you seen me lately?

Randy: -_- your ego is still bigger than your head I see.

Punk: Sooooooo they fight like a old married couple...

Kristian: So, arcade. Cena bring the kids. Punk bring Randy. Adam DON'T bring Man-Beast and I'll bring the fun.

John: Why do we need kids?

Kristian: 'cause they're not going to let us in Chuck E. Cheese w/ out kids.

Adam: BETH IS NOT A MAN-BEAST!

[Wade Barrett Has Joined The Conversation- Invited By Anonymous]

Wade: I'm afraid I have some bad news.

John: ...bad...news?

Wade: *sigh* yes, bad news. Didn't I say that already? I should have to repeat myself.

Randy: onto the bad news please.

Wade: The arcade is closed and Roman and Stephan are finished fighting.

Punk: Wait, how is the second one bad news?

[Wade Barrett Has Left The Conversation]

Punk: That bad news giving bastard.

[Wade Barrett Has Joined The Conversation- Invited By Anonymous]

Wade: Twit

[Wade Barrett Has Left The Conversation]

Roman: Kristian we're moving

Stephan: No the hell you're not. We're staying here.

Randy: Can't we just be friends? Can't we all just get along?

Kristian: ARCADE AAARRRCAAADE...sleepy.

* * *

***sigh* we'll see what it'll be like next chapter...if there's a next chapter.**


	3. PUNKLEE IS IT REAL!

**I apologize in advance for the crapiness, but this just isn't my week. **

**We're going back to twitter for today. Just today, until I figure out how I'm going to work out this Facebook thing and then it'll be Facebook.**

**Oh before we start I would like to thank those who encouraged me to continue writing this. This whole eliminator team this is really irritating me. Who are they to tell me that I don't put a lot of time into making this story? Seriously. You guys seen the comment right? If not look through the reviews like right now, they just commented on it today. This team is out to ruin my life! Seriously! Ugh the stress.**

**Warning: SLIGHT PUNKLEE**

* * *

Kristian: WWESheamus So you thought it was ok to cut all of your facial hair off?

Sheamus: MrsFarellyReigns Really? I didn't know I had to ask you to shave.

Kristian: WWESheamus you...you didn't know? We'll Roman has to ask me if it's ok to cut his hair, what makes you think you're any different?

Kristian: WWESheamus I bet it's 'cause you're a ginger. Well guess what! I'm a blonde bitch, and blondes rule the world!

Adam: MrsFarrellyReigns Agreed! WWESheamus You look like a naked mole rat.

Randy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! Guys Sheamus face! HIS FACE!

Punk: Well at least I still look sexy after a nice shave. ;)

Randy: CMPunk So. You dating AJ?

Punk: RandyOrton Wh- noooo. Of course not babe.

Randy: CMPunk I'll find out. And when I do, that's your ass.

Punk: RandyOrton but babe...Randy baby! It's a rumor!

Roman: ...So I might've been the one who shaved Sheamus' facial hair...

Roman: ...And I might not be...

Cena: WWERomanReigns Now Roman. Apologize.

Roman: JohnCena Ha. You're funny.

Punk: RandyOrton Babe! I'm sorry!

Kristian: You know what I haven't seen in while? Sheamus' facial hair.

Kristian: MrsFarrellyReigns Hahaha. Good one Kristian.

Kristian: MrsFarrelyReigns Why thank you Kristian.

Kristian: MrsFarrellyReigns You are a beautiful human being. So much better than Roman.

Kristian: MrsFarrellyReigns Aaaw. You're so nice.

Roman: MrsFarrellyReigns SHUT UP WOMAN!

Adam: WWERomanReigns DONT YELL AT MY SISTER WOMAN!

Adam: Wait...Roman made Sheamus' face bald...ooooooo

Sheamus: WWERomamReigns Son of a bitch.

Punk: RandyOrton Randy...Honey...Dear...'m Sorry. :(

AJ: CMPunk So what about later tonight? You're still going right?

Punk: AJLee Not now dear, can't you see I'm trying to apologize to my boyfriend?

AJ: CMPunk Boyfriend? You told me you were single.

Punk: AJLee Yeah well I lied. I'm best in the world, you expect me to only date one person? Now please sssh.

Adam: What a twist.

Wade: I have some bad news.

Punk: WWEBarrett What now?

Wade: Sheamus facial is going to grow back any time soon. CMPunk Randy has broken up with you.

Punk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**I'll have you guys know right now I DO NOT support or ship PunkLee or ZigLee or any other Superstar with AJ Lee. I don't ship AJ Lee at all. If you are a PunkLee shipper I mean not to offend you, but I just don't like the ship. Never have, never will. Sorry. **


	4. Happy Birthday Punk!

**Let's take a break from all of the social media and celebrate a very glorious day in October.**

**Punk: *Readys cross bow* **

**I-I mean Punktober...Punktober! **

**If you have never read a play **_Italics_ **is the stage directionand shows the movement and all that junk. **

**Happy Birthday Punk!**

* * *

_Randy, Sheamus, Kristian, Cena, Wade, Adam, Roman, Seth, and Dean are talking amongst themselves at Randy's house. Everyone is at peace until they hear a loud thud and yelling coming from down the hall_

Punk: _Yelling loudly_, I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE HERE! I SAW YOUR CARS OUTSIDE!_ Comes in the living room_, Ah there you are. _Walks all the way in with a smile,_ Today is a glorious day. It's the most important day in Punktober. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Bring on the presents any time now. Make sure they're big and ya know a lot of 'em.

Kristian: It's your birthday? _checks calendar on phone,_ I thought that was last week.

Seth: What's a birthday?

Dean:_ Raise eyebrow,_ Presents? Nobody said anything about bringing a present.

Roman: What the hell is Punktober? The month is October.

Cena: Oh so we're celebrating his birthday and we celebrated Kristian's birthday but when it comes to MY birthday no one cares.

Randy:_ Pats Cena's arm,_ Nobody likes you buddy. It's alright, you still have your mom.

Punk: _Clears throat,_ Excuse me. I want my presents. Oh and I also want a surprise party and a cookie _sticks tongue out between his lips and taps his finger on his chin,_ Oh and most importantly I want Randy back. _Open arms out wide,_ come to Papa Punk.

Randy: _Flips the bird,_ Fuck you.

Sheamus: Burn.

Punk: Who the hell are you?

Sheamus: It's me fella, Sheamus. Ye Irish friend.

Punk: No. Sheamus has a beard. Get out you can't celebrate this righteous day with us. _points towards the door_

Sheamus:_ slowly leaves the house_

Roman: _laughs obnoxiously loud,_ This day truly is wonderful.

Wade: _Comes to Punk's side and rest hand on his shoulder,_ Sorry mate, I'm afraid I have some bad news. That really was Sheamus, and nobody got you a present.

Kristian: Hey, can we at least get cake? Like a chocolate one?

Edge: You had cake last night Kris.

Kristian: _Gasp,_ How'd you know?!

Randy: We celebrated Punks birthday yesterday...and we had chocolate cake.

Dean: Oh right and it got ruined 'cause that red headed pasty stranger came in.

Seth: I gave boss Punk my last ring pop.

Punk: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! And besides that Ring Pop was bitten.

Cena: Soooo we're not celebrating Punk's birthday?

Dean: Nope.

Kristian: And we're not getting chocolate cake?

Dean: Nope.

Roman: May I ask why he's still here?

Wade: _Looks at Punk,_ I'm afraid you're going to get kicked out.

Punk: _Crosses arm and sits on the floor Indian style,_ I refuse to leave until I get one present...and a happy birthday...and a cookie.

Roman: Happy Birthday. _Goes to open the door._ Now get out.

Punk: My present?

Randy: _Kisses Punk forehead,_ Now get out.

Punk:_ frowns,_ My cookie?

_Everyone looks at one another, as though somebody will pull out a cookie. _

Wade: We don't have any cookies

Punk:_Throws himself back on the ground and throws a childish fit,_ I wanna cookie! I WANNA COOKIE! GIMMIE COOKIE! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIE!

Kristian: _Sighs,_ You are ass Punk. _Pulls cookie out of her pocket,_ I was gonna feed this to KJ. _Throws cookie at Punk._

Dean: Now get out.

Punk: _Stands up and slowly leaves,_ Wait a second. This is also MY house!

Randy: When did this happen?

Punk: On my birthday. Which is today.

_Randy and Roman grabs Punk by the arms and everyone gathers around the door._

Edge: It's nice of you to stick around but you over stayed your visit.

_Punk gets thrown outside._

Seth: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Punk: He- _doors slams in his face._ Assholes. _Gets up and dust himself off_. At least I still got my cookie.


	5. Happy Birthday Edge!

**Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i - Stephen Farrelly and Joe Anoa'i:** If I'm a pirate you must be the treasure, 'cause you got the booty. ;)

**Phil Brooks Likes this and 27 others, 4 Comments.**

**-Phil Brooks**: _Hahaha, good one. I shall now use that on Randy._

**2 liked this**

**-Randy Orton:** _That was really disturbing_

**1 liked this**

**-Stephan Farrelly:**_ ;) Tonight, our room._

**21 liked this**

**Joe Anoa'i:**_ Hold on I thought we've been through this!_

**4 liked this**

* * *

**Joe Anoa'i- Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i:** You really shouldn't talk that way towards me. Especially on your brothers birthday. AND PLEASE STOP GIVING ALL OF YOUR LOVE TO JUST STEPHAN!

**Random Creepy Fan Liked this and 38 others, 3 comments**

**-Random Creepy Fan:** _It's Edge's birthday?!_

**7 liked this**

**-Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i**:_ Adam has a birthday?!_

**18 liked this**

**-Randy Orton:** _*facepalm* Everyone has a birthday Kristian. And it's a real shame you've forgotten your own brothers._

**10 liked this**

**Adam Copeland:** I feel that everyone has forgotten my birthday. Even my own sister...what's the point?

**Brad Maddox liked this and 2 others, 3 comments**

**-Brad Maddox:** _Join the butterfly side Adam, we're all appreciated….and we have fresh cookies. ;)_

**Random Creepy Fan liked this**

**-Adam Copeland:** _Uuuuh, I'm ok Brad. I'd rather not get knocked out by Big Show._

**Random Creepy Fan liked this**

**-Adam Copeland:** _P.S. your cookies are very stale….just like Roman._

**Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i:** Today marks the day my brother turns 40. He's getting older and I wish that he would just get younger. Sooner or later I would be in this world without Adam...and that would make me sad but to cheer myself up I think about all of the things I get to take from him...like his house and all of his possessions. (His will better not have anything going to She-Hulk) Happy Birthday Big Bro, love you!

**Adam Copeland and 48 others liked this, 17 comments**

**-Barbie Blank:**_ Awwww Happy birthday, Adam!_

**32 liked this**

**-Shawn Michaels:** _You've finally joined the old people club. Happy birthday!_

21 liked this

**-Randy Orton: **_You were going so well Kris….but you had to make it all about you. Happy Birthday, Edge._

**34 liked this**

**-Joe Anoa'i:**_ I was so proud of you baby, but like Randy said it turned into something about you. Happy birthday, In-Law._

**26 liked this**

**-John Cena:** _Happy birthday, Adam._

**7 liked this**

**-Stephan Farrelly:** _Happy Birthday, fella._

**34 liked this**

**-Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett):** _Happy Birthday, mate. And I'm sorry but I have some bad news….there will be no cake or no ice cream today._

**44 liked this**

**-Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins):** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TODAY YOU GET A FREE RING POP!_

**26 liked this**

**-Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose):** _Happy birthday I guess._

**19 liked this**

**-Matt Hardy:** I_ shouldn't even be wishing you a happy birthday, I wish you a bad birthday for all of the times you've ruined my life….taking Lita is one of those times_

**66 liked this**

**-Jeff 'Extreme' Hardy:**_ Happy Birthday...birthday...birthday...birthday_

**37 liked this**

**-Jay Reso (Christian):** _Happy birthday, bro. And don't worry about what Barrett said I'm bringing the cake and ice cream_

**28 liked this**

**-John Cena:**_ I like how everyone else got over 10 likes and I only got 7. Nice. And How the hell did Matt get 66 likes? That's really nice…..assholes_

**9 liked this**

**-Phil Brooks:** _Happy birthday, Woman Thief. For today only I will not shoot you with my crossbow or even call you names. This the only present you're getting out of me. You're welcome._

**100 liked this**

**-John Cena:** _Are you f'ing serious?! Punk got 100 likes? Unrealistic! Unfair!_

**1 liked this**

**-Phil Brooks:**_ Face the facts, Cena. No one likes you anymore, plus I am BEST IN THE WORLD!_

**128 liked this**

**-Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i:**_ *Whispers* Punk has 128 other profiles._

**23 liked this**

**Adam Copeland:**_ I'd like to thank everyone who has wished me a happy birthday...yes that include you Kristian. By the way Beth is not She-Hulk….she would be green if she was._

**Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i and 112 others liked this**

* * *

**Yep it's short today. I just really creeped myself out by mentioning everyone's real name, though. Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDGE! **


	6. A Long Awaited Return

**Phil Brooks- Joe Anoa'i:** I just thought of something. I haven't been to you guys house since yesterday but I vaguely remember there being a extra bedroom. Why sleep on the couch when you could sleep in a bed? Ever thought of that? Betcha didn't 'cause only the best can think that logically.  
**Randy Orton and 2 others liked 3 comments**

**-Joe Anoa'i:** _I'll have you know I did think of that and it would be a good idea if that sons bitch Stephan didn't lock the door and hide it's key._

**-Phil Brooks:** _You didn't think of it until now, liar. Besides I know where the key is._

**-Joe Anoa'i:** _Get over here now!_

**Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i- **I really have to take a leak but somebody *cough cough Stephan* is in the bathroom. Hurry the fuck up I refuse to go all the way to Punks house just to pee.  
**Joe Anoa'i and 22 others like 2 comment**

**-Randy Orton: **_You really shouldn't post things like that._  
**2 likes**

**-Adam Copeland: **_Kris please be a little bit more considerate when you decide to post._  
**4 likes**

**Adam Copeland**- _The struggles of being a older brother._  
**Randy Orton and 36 others likes**

**Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i- Adam Copeland:** _Yo Joseph, I just realized that you and Roman share the same middle name. You have a name thief too! Don't worry you'll always be my favorite ;)._  
**John Cena and 11 others like 6 comments**

**-Adam Copeland:** _That's nice to know, Isabella. I don't really care though._  
**19 likes**

**-Chris Jericho:**_I don't understand why you guys are calling each other out of your names. Weirdos._  
**32 likes**

**-Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i:** _I don't understand why you're so old (happy belated birthday btw) but you are. Old man.  
_**56 likes**

**-Adam Copeland: **_BUUUUURN! Make sure you apply cold water to that burn._  
**34 likes**

**-John Cena: **_And just to clarify Jericho, they're calling each other by their middle name._  
**3 likes**

**-John Cena: **_Ah come on! Again with the likes?!_  
**1 like**

**Ryan Reeves- **_Happy birthday. To me._  
**Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i and 65 likes 10 comments**

**-Stephan Farrelly**: _Uh happy birthday...even tough you don't deserve it for attacking my wife with a butter knife and spatula._  
**77 likes**

**-Joe Anoa'i:** _Happy birthday and adding on to Stephan I see you within a 10 feet radius of Kristian we'll attack._  
**67 likes**

**-Random Creepy Fan:** _Aaaaw Sheamus and Roman sticking up for Kristian._  
**33 likes**

**-Adam Copeland: **_You're that Skip Sheffield guy right? What're happy birthday.  
_**46 likes**

**-Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i: **_Only being nice 'cause I have too happy birthday meanie._  
**79 likes**

**-John Cena: **_Happy Birthday._  
**4 likes**

**-Jonathan Good: **_Ugh too many damn birthdays. Happy birthday_  
**55 likes**

**-Colby Lopez: **_Happy Bday. No ring pop 4 u cuz ur scary._  
**30 likes**

**-Wade Barrett: **_Ryback I have some...good news. Heymen is going to propose a toast dedicated to you. Curtis Axel is really jealous. Happy Birthday._  
**67 likes**

**-Cody Runnels:** _Good News Barrett?_  
**89 likes**

**Cody Runnels- **Why is everyone just saying happy birthday to Ryback? Ted's birthday was on Friday and Jericho's was on Saturday yet they've gotten no praise, besides Ryback is a bully. I'm just saying.  
**Ted DiBiase Jr. and 78 others likes, 3 comments**

**-Ted DiBiase Jr.: **_Thank you old friend, at least someone cares._  
**13 likes**

**-Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i: **_Ugh Cody no one cares! Just for that you owe me 3 cases of Canada Moist._  
**21 likes**

**-Chris Jericho: **_Well Kristian acknowledged me, thanks anyway Codes._

**Brad Maddox- **And behold the return of Brad Maddox. Yes, I have returned deepest apologizes for my absence. I was taking care of some very important butterfly business.  
**Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i and 11 others like, 9 comments**

**-Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i: **_Was your "very important butterfly business" getting knocked out my Big Show?_  
**55 liked**

**-Joe Anoa'i: **_Get out._  
**32 likes**

**-Randy Orton: **_Oh great. I thought we would at least get some peace and quiet._  
**47 likes**

**-Phil Brooks: **_You never would've got peace and quiet with Kristian around, dear._  
**22 likes**

**-John Cena:** _Uh welcome back?_  
**P likes**

**-Adam Copeland: **_How the hell did Cena get a letter for the amount of likes?_  
**60 likes**

**-Jonathan Good: **_Damn Cena, you must be special._  
**54 likes**

**-Brad Maddox: **_How did the topic slowly digress from me to about Cena getting a stupid letter amount of likes?!_  
**17 likes**

**-Colby Lopez:** _Ez no1 lykes u._  
**45 likes**


End file.
